


Park Bench

by Arach



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Destiel - Freeform, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Ficlet, First Love, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Sad Castiel, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arach/pseuds/Arach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only one bench at the community park, but the locals knew it as Castiel's bench. Nobody touched it, nobody messed with it. It was his and his alone for when things got rough.</p><p>There was only one bench at the community park, and new guy on the block was sitting on it when they first met. It would have made Castiel's blood boil, if Dean Winchester hadn't become so important to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Park Bench

**Author's Note:**

> i loved writing this one because Castiel and Dean make me happy. anyways, another ficlet originally posted on my tumblr.
> 
> as always, happy reading!

There was only one bench at the community park, but it was well known to everyone that that bench was owned by a local boy named Castiel. He had claimed that bench as his own when he ran away from home at the age of 14 and was upset about the death of his mother. Five years later, that bench was still his.

It was obvious that it was Castiel’s, he carved his name into the wood and then he carved anything important. His birthday, his brothers’ names, his mother’s name and birthday, the day his father actually spent time with him.

That bench was like his prized possession and he treasured it as if it were made of gold.

—

There was only one bench at the community park, and when Castiel approached it after school one day; he was shocked to see someone else sitting on it. He panicked when he saw the stranger running his fingers over Castiel’s precious carvings.

“What are you doing?” Castiel asked, practically sprinting towards the stranger. Upon closer look, he noticed how attractive the unknown man was – how green his eyes were, how his freckles littered his face. It was enough to make Castiel freeze.

“You Castiel? The one who owns this bench?” The man asked and his voice was the tipping point, Castiel almost melted at the sound.

“Yeah, how did you kn-“

“Locals told me. Well, an old lady yelled at me and said you were a serial killer who’d kill anyone who sat on this bench.”

Castiel laughed at the insane accusation, “That’s just Mrs. Bradbury being overprotective. I swear I’m not a serial killer.”

“Course not, you’re too cute to kill someone over a bench.” The stranger smiled charmingly at him. “C’mon, sit, it is your bench.”

Castiel’ cheeks flushed and he quickly sat next to the stranger, dropping his backpack on the floor.

The stranger held out his hand, “Name’s Dean Winchester. I’m new here.”

“Castiel,” he shook Dean’s hand, noting how firm the other’s grip was, “Nice to meet you, Dean.”

“No last name?” Dean asked, dropping his hand back to his side.

Castiel bit his lip and shook his head, “I do have a last name. I chose a long time ago not to use because of… personal reasons.”

Dean seemed to understand that Castiel wasn’t comfortable talking about it with a complete stranger and didn’t pry any further.

“So, Cas, what do you like to do?”

And that’s how Cas spent the rest of his day, chatting with Dean about their mutual interests in comics and certain books. About Dean’s life and Cas even opened up a little about himself – only small stuff like his brothers and what they did.

“I gotta go, I have an early morning class tomorrow,” Cas said as he noticed it was getting late and he had a class at seven the next day.

They said their goodbyes and Cas walked out of the park with a slight bounce to his step.

* * *

There was only one bench in the community park, and that’s where Dean found Cas sleeping one day. Six months into their friendship, Dean knew almost everything about Cas and vice versa. One of the things he knew was that Cas sometimes spent his nights on the park bench when things got too rough at home.

Dean pulled a blanket out of his bag – after calling Cas’ phone about ten times with no answer, he figured that bringing a blanket wouldn’t hurt – and quietly draped over Cas’ body, smiling to himself as he watched Cas wrap it tighter around himself.

Dean crouched next to the bench and smoothed down Cas’ unruly hair. His strokes slowing down when he noticed Cas beginning to stir away.

“Morning Cas.”

“Good morning,” Cas greeted him, his voice gravelly due to sleep. He smiled up at Dean and brought his hand out from under the blanket to hold onto Dean’s wrist.

“What happened?” Dean asked, highly concerned about his best friend.

Cas sighed and buried his face into the blanket. “Lucifer came home last night and surprise, dad was actually home. So they got into a huge fight and… it got really bad, they were throwing things. I didn’t want to leave at first, but Gabriel pushed me out of the house.”

Dean said nothing, just resumed stroking Cas’ hair. For some reason, it always calmed him down. After a couple of minutes of silence, Cas opened his mouth.

“Hey… Dean?”

“Yeah, buddy?”

Cas opened his eyes and looked up at Dean, a small smile on his face, “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Dean smiled back.

They stared at each other for a while until Dean leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against Cas’. It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

There was only one bench at the community park, but it no longer belonged to one person. Castiel and Dean – dressed in their best suits – stood in front of the bench with their hands intertwined. Their friends and families sat in retractable chairs behind the bench and the officiant stood behind Cas and Dean.

“By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom.”

The guests cheered and clapped as soon as Dean dipped Cas and kissed him passionately. Pulling him back up, he handed his new husband a pocket knife. Cas could feel the tears already streaming down his cheeks, Dean grinning at him.

“Go on. It’s another memory to add to the bench.”

Cas didn’t say anything, afraid that he could only manage a sob at this point, and nodded his head. He crouched down in front of the bench and carefully carved the date underneath his and Dean’s name. Once he was done, he stood back up, handed the knife back to Dean, and kissed his husband again.

“Save it for your honeymoon, lovebirds!” Gabriel shouted from the back followed by a whoop from Charlie and the sound of Sam and Jess’ laughter. Cas pulled away and looked over the crowd gathered around them. Charlie, Gabriel, Lucifer, Anna, Jess, Sam, Ruby, Jo, Bobby, Ellen, Kevin, Ash, Bela… All the friends he and Dean had made over the years were there to witness the happiest moment of his life.

He couldn’t have asked for anything more. And he couldn’t have thanked the bench – an inanimate object, which sounds incredibly ridiculous – for helping him in meeting Dean, the love of his life.


End file.
